Trunks with true love The earth with true danger
by Goten666
Summary: Rated R for Lemon. also to him because I sent an email to one of his idols ANyway.... Trunks finds love in an American exchange student but earth finds danger can Vegeta Trunks and this new girl save Earth? Can Trunks strengthen his lover in time? Find o


A/N:Hi I am Jason and I borrowed the email in my profile off a friend so I could register on this site so please never email me there, he would kill me. Thank you in advance for helping to save my life. If you want to contact me tell me in the review and I will find a way. By the way I must say I owe the non Lemon parts of this chapter to the guy who let me use his email. I have a weird mind but he has the skill. Thanks Jeff/Shawn/SGGohanwannabe/ChileRoland Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz I only own Trunks new girl. Jess.  
  
Trunks groaned as his lover ran her finger down Trunks' arousal. As she slipped the bulging stick of pleasure in her mouth he gave in to his orgasm. And she loved it. She swallowed and kept on pleasuring. While she did he couldn't help but wander back to the past few days.  
  
It had all started two weeks ago when an American student came to Trunks' school. Trunks had been chatting with Goten... , or cheating with Goten you could say, so he could pass the test that was coming up next period. When she came in he stopped. He never moved his eyes from her as she took her seat next to him. Throughout the lesson Trunks and Goten had remained silent, Goten out of not caring, and Trunks of embarrassment and, was that fear?  
  
Trunks kept sneaking glances. She had a beautiful figure. She was tall and slender with rather large breasts. He finally gathered up the lump that was Trunks' tongue and spoke to this new arrival. "Hey there my name is Trunks." She smiled at him red in the face the two oblivious to the fact that everyone, even the teacher was staring at them. "I'm Jessie. Jessie Raven." He smiled at her and was about to ask where she came from when a sudden elbow in the ribs from Goten brought him to reality. "You two quiet done?" The teacher asked. Trunks and Jessie nodded at the same time.  
  
Jessie pulled back from him and lay on her back as he came up and started to trail kisses down her chest . down her stomach.and finally in between her legs. "Trunks ooh!" She cried out as his tongue went inside her and then came out. "You know what I want Trunks give it to me."  
  
The period had gone by rather quickly and at the end Trunks had done a pitiful job of trying to ask her to the dance that was in three days. After each period he tried to gather up the courage to ask this girl from America who made his heart beat fast enough that he thought his chest would implode. He made an attempt or two to all her that night and finally he gathered the courage thinking. 'She's new and probably lonely you got to be a gentleman Trunks. Call her up.' So he did picking up the phone he dialed her number "777..." He heard someone pick up the phone.  
  
As he drove himself deep into his new love Jessie gripped at Trunks' purple hair moaning loudly. Trunks' hands found their way from her hair to her face to her chest in no time. He knew Vegeta would be back soon. And he didn't like the idea of Vegeta walking in on them even though he had made it clear that he didn't care if Trunks was doing that sort of stuff.  
  
It had been her mother and when he asked for Jessie she could tell the lady had squealed. "There's a boy on the phone for you." He could hear Jessie's groan of embarrassment. She took the phone and said timidly, "Hello?" he breathed a sigh of relief away from the phone then said "Hello, it's me Trunks." He heard her mother's voice again. she must have been listening. "Trunks? Isn't he the hunk you were telling me about?" Jessie practically yelled. "Mom, get off the other line!" Trunks didn't need to see her to tell she was blushing. "I was wondering. if you wanted to go to the dance on Friday." Her breathing seemed to slow over the phone. "Um,-" "Sure she can!" "Mom! Well. sure. pick me up at eight?"  
  
He closed his eyes happy to get this off his chest. "Yeah sure. Seeya tomorrow." She said her goodbyes then hung up. As he put the phone down he tried to sort out his feelings with this foreigner, oh it was too easy to tell what this one on the surface was, and it wasn't the usual attraction he felt. Trunks knew it was the real deal. Right before he hung the phone up him heard his mother saying something "Oh Vegeta isn't he growing up so fast." Trunks hung it up and practically yelled. "Moooom!"  
  
Trunks was getting worried as he continued to thrust himself into her, surely Vegeta would be back soon. He felt himself lose it inside of her and she almost screamed with pleasure. He nibbled and sucked on her neck. His sucking moved down to her right nipple and he drank some of the juice that came out. Then he went back to the crook of her neck. finally some blood came and he drank that. He rolled over so she could get on top of him.  
  
The next day had been rather normal except of course for the new couples meeting out front before school started. Trunks had been worried she wouldn't stick around and wait for him but nonetheless when he sat down she soon came and he looked up at her gorgeous figure as she sat down. not beside him. but on his lap.  
  
He felt his manhood give a jerk. he was beginning to get very aroused. Jessie feeling him grow under her gave him a shy smile and the two began to chat. they had been the first ones there as fate would have it... in fact it would be almost two hours before school started. Trunks had then leaned up and whispered something in her ear making her turn apple red. "Thanks" she said still red. He smiled and it was her turn to feel aroused as his hand ran around her waist.  
  
She did as he had instructed and began to nibble on the crook of his neck. it wouldn't taste good but in order to complete this 'bond' she would have to drink some of his blood. She still had no clue about the weirdest thing about her boyfriend. but didn't care either.. But it's just that, he had a tail. He was very touchy about her touching it and one day had explained that touching the lower part was like a form of love making from where Trunks had come from (or his father had come from to be exact). So as she nibbled and finally drank the somewhat too-dark-to-be-normal blood of her lover he began to remember. She remembered lightly the time she was told about his tail that night on her way to the dance.  
  
He had picked her up and part of his tail was sticking out as she sat down in the car next to him. Upon seeing it she gasped and got out of the car quickly. "Calm down. it's my tail.. I'm .. Half alien" She gave a laugh as if she thought one of them was going insane. "Hal-half alien.." He sighed and letting his tail snake out some more and caress her leg scaring her a bit but also in a way exciting her. "I'll explain everything on the way.. But you got to promise me you will tell no one." She nodded a bit calmer now and actually to her own wonder found herself stroking his tail. She was also a bit surprised when he actually started to purr. He explained as best he could while they made their way down the road.  
  
As Trunks walked her into the dance hall they were met by odd glances. Some looks of envy some looks of terror. some looks of disgust and some looks that said 'they look good together'. Goten and his current girlfriend stood by the punch bowl and Goten was dragged off after finally being convinced to dance. As a slow song hit he smiled taking her into his arm. He wore a black tuxedo with a red dress shirt on under it. He had something behind his back that he had been really secretive about bringing from the car. With his free hand he presented her with a rose which she took blushing and put behind her right ear. The rose wasn't bought and the thorns had been hand removed by Trunks, a tedious and old art his mother had taught him.  
  
Trunks hooked his other arm around her too one on her hip. They danced Jessie's head on his shoulder. He grinned when she whispered that they could stay that way all night, and then replied that he could arrange for that to happen. That was when passion over took them and she led him out of the main room and into the parking lot. He looked into her eyes and she leaned in her hand on his chiseled chest. (His on her large one.) She kissed him on the lips letting her tongue drop in and out running over the roof of her lover's mouth. It was then they knew that they were met for each other. It was that kiss that this night nine days later or so was born of.  
  
This night had been hectic for Trunks right up to the time that Jessie came. Trunks had smiled at her and was about to say that she should probably get ready to go home when the phone rang and he thought 'holy shit'. The only thing wrong was. that she heard him.  
  
"What's wrong with you Trunks? Whoa how did I hear that? Was that your.." 'thoughts? Yes.. You are hearing my thoughts and feeling my emotions.' She trailed her hand down his arousal. 'That's not all I'm feeling.' He blushed. RIIIIING. He finally dragged himself from his bed where his love lay under the covers aching for him. He picked up the phone. "Trunks, its mom." Trunks tried to sound as if he was not out of breath. "Hi mom!" Apparently it worked. "Listen we're going to have to stay here a few more days. maybe a week... , big trouble. I know you're on break now so take care of yourself. we will call you tomorrow. Oh and Vegeta says you should take it easy on the training." Trunks insides froze. 'Dad knows.. Oh shit.. Dad knows.' He said his goodbyes then came back and sat beside Jessie. "How does your dad know?" He looked over her naked body aching to claim it as his once again but also aching from claiming it in the first place. "When we Saiyan's bond... our Ki shoots through the roof. he can sense Ki. energy" He said looking at the confused look. "So he knows now. oh well... he won't tell..." Trunks lay back beside his mate and finally overcome by passion took another turn pleasuring them both by sucking on the delicate flesh between her legs. By the time he laid back beside her again she was moaning rubbing his tail and his arousal but mainly licking the latter.  
  
Trunks couldn't stop his orgasm once again and once again she swallowed turning him on even more. They fell asleep his tail wrapped around her and her holding onto him down there.. The pose of real lovers. He shifted in his sleep so that her hands were now on his stomach and her head under his chin. The last conscious thing he had done was whisper to her the words she had yearned to hear, and finally had. "I love you." 


End file.
